Est
(Normal Form) (Broadsword Form) |Gender = Female |Contracts = Areishia Idriss (Former) Kamito Kazehaya |Affiliation = Areishia Idriss (Formerly) Kamito Kazehaya |Voiced By = |Voiced By (English) = |Novel = Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 3 (Elemental Waffe) Volume 1, Chapter 7, Part 2 (True Form) |Anime = Episode 01 (Elemental Waffe) Episode 03 (True Form) |Manga = Chapter 01 (Elemental Waffe) Chapter 08 (True Form) }} is Kamito's other contracted spirit. She is a powerful sword spirit and has a human form. As an elemental waffe, Est takes the shape of , a one-handed longsword by default although she could grow into a two-handed broadsword called «'Demon Slayer'» or «'Demon King-Killing Sacred Sword'». She is also called a copy of the «Sacred Sword Severian». After obtaining the powers of Restia, she became the «Demon King Sword», «'Terminus Est Zwei'». Appearance Est, in her human form, is a beautiful young girl with a flowing silky white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face with violet eyes. In her elemental waffe form, she is portrayed as a dazzling and massive sword shining with silver-white lights. In the anime, her elemental waffe form is depicted as a straight sword with a silvery blade that has turquoise and gold trimmings along with a golden hilt and cross guard. The hilt has a turquoise gem. Her eyes are blue with a tint of green. Background In the distant past, it was widely known that Est was a powerful spirit who had rejected countless people aiming to be her master. Est met a 14-year-old girl, Areishia Idriss. She had no elementalist heritage, but Est picked this girl to be her master. There weren't many elementalists in this era, and practically Areishia was turned into a savior for the people suffering from destruction by the revolting spirits, so-called «Sacred Queen». She began using Est's power to bring peace to the world. Her bravery became known across the whole continent. At the same time, the terror of the most vicious demon king reached her. She decided to fight the demon king for everyone who suffered. After two years of war, Areishia launched an attack on the demon king's castle. She confronted and defeated the demon king. The demon king was vanquished from this world, however, the curses of the spirits slain by Est eroded Areishia's body. Est realized the fate of her master for the first time. She sealed herself in the demon king's armory so that no one would contract her again. It wasn't mentioned how she contracted with Kamito during their first encounter and the fact that how she lost that part of her memory. It's most likely due to the curse. However, when she regained this part of her memory, she refused to become Kamito's sword fearing the same fate would befall him. Abilities Terminus Est is the strongest sword spirit that was used by Areishia Idriss to kill the legendary Demon King Solomon. However, because of her incomplete contract with Kamito, she is currently only able to use 1/10 of her true strength. Even in this state though, she is still a very powerful spirit of the highest class. She was initially believed to be a sacred sword, but is later revealed to actually be a demonic sword, giving those who form a contract with her great strength while feeding on them in exchange; this is more of a curse. Fortunately, since she is currently only at 1/10 strength, the amount she drains from her contractor is also at 1/10. As a spirit of the highest class, Est is able to appear in the form of a human. As of now, Est has shown no fighting ability in this form, except for Howling property resonance, Magic Nullification and Destroy all curses. After obtaining the powers of Restia and becoming the «Demon King Sword», Terminus Est Zwei, she also obtained the ability to use her sword technique, Vorpal Blast. In her elemental waffe form, the «Demon Slayer», she is a very powerful sword. The elemental waffe's size and shape can be changed into various different forms, but in any of these forms, she is a silver-white colored sword. She could eventually break shield or armor type spirits specialize in defense which should be impossible even for a strong sword spirit. Techniques * Destroy all curses - A technique that removes curses, such as cursed armament seals. In reality, however, it passes on the curses and resentment of the spirits slain by Est to herself and her master. * Howling Property Resonance - As a sword spirit, she can freely interfere with various blades (literally bending them to her will). * Magic Nullification - Cancels nearly all forms of spirit magic. * Vorpal Blast - Sends out jet black lighting to attack the enemy. This was a temporary ability inherited from Restia Ashdoll. Trivia * Before sealing a contract with Kamito, Est had previously rejected a total of 53 elementalists.Volume 1, Chapter 7, Part 3 * Est also participated in the Spirit War, killing a large number of spirits. ** Even though she killed the demon king, her attribute is not «Holy» but an attribute of «Steel». * Restia revealed that she was a member of neither side, feared by both. This implies she may have played an as-of-now unidentified role in the conflict. * The third word added on in Volume 12, Zwei is not a Latin word, but the German word for the number two. * Her name Terminus Est comes from the name of the executioner's sword wielded by , the protagonist of the tetralogy novel series written by . * "Terminus Est" roughly translates from Latin as "it is the end". * In the manga, her elemental waffe form resembles a single-edged blade and greatly differs form her anime counterpart. Reference Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female